Talk:The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope/@comment-28010522-20161125081955
an alternative Strategy (out of several): Primero Uno: KO/Stun the SS Goten (Kid) TEQ. KO/Stun SS3 Gotenks TEQ and/or Pilaf/Baba SS3 Gotenks TEQ. Dokkan SA SS Gotenks STR or Gotenks STR. vs SS Goten (Kid) TEQ & SS Trunks (Kid) INT KO/Stun TEQ > Damage TEQ > Ignore INT Trunks (Kid). Take down TEQ; Might take 3-4 rounds. Stun/KO TEQ as often as possible. 1 Senzu/Dende if your HP is under 35-40k; unless Whis auto refills. Once TEQ SS Goten (Kid) is gone, rotate your INT card/s + move your STR card up. Pair up your best AGL in alternating rounds for the preparation vs SS Gotenks PHY. vs SS Gotenks PHY Damage PHY > Stun/KO; Preferably every round. If PHY's HP is 1 bar or less, move ur INT card up. Or set 1 INT in alternating rounds vs SS3 Gotenks TEQ. vs SS3 Gotenks TEQ Seal TEQ > Block/Counter > KO/STUN; Preferably every round. If possible each alternating round has 1 INT. Else, Android #18. (kudos for the first dude who posted Android #18 as an alternative to use!) 1-2 Pilaf/Baba for the 1st 3 (of 6) and/or 2nd 3 (of 6) charges. 1-2 Senzu/Dende if your HP is under 45k, or if situation's unfavorable. If you have 2 INT cards, consider 1 INT not rotated (Android #18), and let the other INT rotate to prepare vs TEQ & STR. vs SS Gotenks TEQ or SS3 Gotenks STR Seal TEQ > Block/Counter TEQ > KO/STUN TEQ + Damage STR. Rotate INT/PHY/TEQ/STR card if opponent is STR, else, if opponent is TEQ, keep 1 INT in the round, preferably Android #18. 1-2 Pilaf/Baba if a round is unfavorable. 1-2 Senzu/Dende if your HP falls under 45-55k, or if situation's unfavorable. Items remaining after victory: approx. either, 1 Senzu/Dende (with 1 or 2 usages left) + 1 Baba/Pilaf, or 1 Senzu (with 1 usage left), or, no items left. Note: i) Whis AGL will come in handy. His core purpose = increase your KO/Stun chance; assist vs INT & STR. Secondary purpose = auto full heal 1x. ii) Super Gogeta is versatile. Utilize Super Gogeta to take orbs that have advantages vs Opponent type. Take AGL/TEQ/STR orbs => SA vs STR. Take INT/PHY/TEQ orbs => SA vs TEQ. Take STR/AGL/PHY orbs => SA vs PHY. Currently at Global, only Super Gogeta can do this w maximum efficiency/effectiveness! iii) Ideal scenario: each alternating round has 1-2 cards that can KO/Stun. iv) It is still possible for KO/Stun to miss completely in both alternating rounds with 2 cards that KO/STUN in each round. There is no 100% guarantee. There is only increasing the odd slightly in your favor. v) As other gamers have emphasized for tips -- Ki Boost is important (like Shocking Speed, Prepared for Battle, Fused Fighter, Gentleman). If possible, do take advantange of Golden Warrior link skill. And to a lesser but not less important role, ATK boost link skills. Worst Case Scenario (for me at least): SS3 Gotenks TEQ appears w 4 clones in the same round; may or may not SA. Even if Sealed, each can do 25k-28k damage to your AGL. 25k-28k x 4 = Likely you get an Angel Halo on top of your head. < This is self-explanatory. It means, it is preferable that your team's total HP exceed or about the same as 25k-28k x 4.